<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222251">Golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes'>eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, aesthetic, fluff oneshot, moodboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some little moodboards with short fanfiction captions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fitzphie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A teal and brown Fitzphie moodboard with short fanfic caption</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Golden.” Fitz laughed bitterly. “I used to think that golden meant I was top of my class. Meant I was the best Telepath. Meant I could do anything.”</p><p>He stepped forward. “But I think... I think that golden just means loving you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Linh Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A silver Linh moodboard</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"If I could do anything? If I could be anyone?"</p><p>Linh brought her knees to her chest. "I'd have a family."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Biana Vacker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Purple Biana moodboard</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>"Scars." Biana traced circles in the dirt. "I used to be 'perfect.'" She made quotation marks in the air. "And now I have them.</p>
<p>"But they tell a story about me. And I like that. If I go down, I'll go down fighting."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>